custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrastia
Adrastia was a Fa-Matoran who became a Toa and later a liaison for the Order of Mata Nui. History Early history Adrastia began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Fa-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Southern Continent, along with a small population of other Fa-Matoran. Matoran life While residing in her village, she dabbled in making pieces of artwork, which were often quirky, and because they weren't very practical, didn't catch on with her fellow villagers. So, she instead completed odd jobs to bring in income, resulting in her gaining knowledge of a wide range of subjects. However, she eventually grew unsatisfied with the life she was living, as it's dullness and immobility didn't suit her. She wished for a chance to leave and explore new places. She longed to become a Toa, and felt she was destined to receive a Toa stone. One night, she awoke from her rest to see that a small, shiny, and dark item had been placed at the door of her dwelling. She picked the item up, noting that it was very dense, and, fascinated by it, began caressing it, and rolling it between her fingers. It seemed to resonate with her very being. Eventually, feeling an energizing sensation, she transformed into a Toa, breaking the wall of her dwelling in the process. The stone she was holding disappeared during her transformation, and Adrastia never learned how she got it or what happened to it, or even what it was. Ecstatic by her turning into a Toa, she departed almost immediately from her village, and began to follow her dream of traveling and exploring. During this, she learned she has extraordinarily strong elemental powers. Although she at several points tried using a Toa Tool, she found that none were to her liking, and so abstained from using one. Life as a Toa Discovering the Order of Mata Nui 83,000 years ago, inspired by rumors she had heard, Adrastia set out to find info on an organization that operated in secret around the Matoran universe. She found evidence of the doings of the order, mysterious occurrences that could only happen with outside help. She also identified several members of the order and began discreetly monitoring them. She bought information and tips from Matoran, and staked out several related locations as well. The search spanned roughly 2,700 years. She eventually discovered the Order of Mata Nui, and soon thereafter their base on Daxia. Initially, she was going to be killed to hide the Orders existence. However, as a desperate last resort, she came up with the concept of there being a bridge between the secretive Order and Toa in general. After explaining it to members of the Order from her prison cell, the idea was accepted, and she became one of the first Toa to act as a bridge between the two groups, as Toa such as Krakua would do the same later. She was extensively trained in several areas, including combat and mind-shielding. She also eventually began acting as an unofficial spy for the order. She eventually became one of the orders most trusted operatives (though not as a full member), and helped to train other Toa liaisons. Fall of the League of Six Kingdoms Around 76,000 years ago, Adrastia was recruited into the Army mustered by the Brotherhood of Makuta to fight the League of Six Kingdoms. She played a large part in breaking through various barriers protecting the Barraki's armies with her magnetism powers, and also in disarming the League's forces. She escaped relatively unscathed from this surprise attack. 900 years later, after the Matoran Civil War, Adrastia was placed in Metru Nui, along with several full order members to head off future problems there. Adrastia is known to have sent a letter to an unknown correspondent shortly after arriving. Sometime before 66,000 years ago, Adrastia, visiting the island of Odina, learned of the newly formed Dark hunters and informed the Order of Mata Nui. Roughly 74,000 years ago, Adrastia was tasked with training several members of the new Toa Metru. She trained a Toa of Lightning, Plasma and Plantlife, all of whom were female. She passed on her knowledge of combat, elemental powers, and Kanohi using. However, the Toa of Lightning in the group resisted Adrastia, questioning why they should be doing their training exercises, why they should respect Adrastia's authority, and what the point of being a Toa was in general. Adrastia then retorted with several good reasons why, like how it is their duty as a Toa, specifically chosen to defend the Matoran, just as other Toa protected them during their time as a Matoran. Humbled, the young Toa continued her training without complaint. Recognizing some of herself in the Lightning Toa, Adrastia let her know that she means well when she reprimanded the young Vo-Toa. Rise to prominence 46,000 years ago, Adrastia single-handedly fended off a group of escaped Rahi from the archives that were terrorizing Onu-Metru, using her elemental powers. She became something of a celebrity there, due to her prowess with her magnetism powers and her gender, uncommon for Toa of Magnetism it is. She acts as a spokesperson for the Toa and became easily recognizable to most Matoran in the city. During this time, she also befriended an male Ga-Matoran named Atels. Around 34,000 years ago, Adrastia met a Ce-Matoran named Ansameli who had recently received a Toa stone and felt anxious about becoming a Toa. Adrastia took it upon herself to explain what being a Toa was like and regaled her with her adventures as a Toa to encourage Ansameli. As a result, the timid Ce-Matoran began to look up to the Adrastia, and respect her very much. After a couple weeks in Adrastia's company, Ansameli felt ready to become a Toa, and initiated her transformation into a Toa. Soon afterwards, the two Toa parted ways and Adrastia went back to Metru Nui. Tbw Alternate Realities Core Universe In the Core Universe, Adrastia, unusually had a male counterpart, who went by Aderak. He found out about and discovered the Order of Mata Nui, although instead of becoming a liaison, he was killed to prevent the secret of the Order from getting out, and as such, remained obscure and unknown. There was,however, a small memorial honoring his spirit and courage on the Order base on Daxia, where his remains were interred. It is not known if the difference in gender contributed to the divergence of events from the Sentinels Alternate Universe. Abilities and Traits Adrastia is very adventurous, intelligent and fearless. She isn't afraid to confront authority figures, and loves exploring new places and ideas. She prefers to wait her troubles out, however, rather than getting worked up about it. She is also somewhat vain, and extremely sensitive about her appearance, and loves to perform for others. She also possesses many years of experience, and so knows what to do when trouble occurs. Despite her experience, she can also be very brash and overconfident, and often prioritizes impressing others over focusing on the task at hand. As a Toa of Magnetism, She had near-perfect control over magnetic energy. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb magnetic energy. Examples of this included generating magnetic fields, using magnetism to fly, and controlling existing magnetic fields. Adrastia had a natural affinity with her element, making it easier for her to use her powers. Powers and Equipment As a Fa-Matoran, Adrastia possessed innate magnetism powers, which manifested as an acute sense of direction. As a Toa, she gained full control over her element. Adrastia wears the Mask of Rebounding. It gives her the power to cause non-exploding or fragmenting objects they threw to return to them after they hit or missed their target, utilizing telekinesis. She used this in conjunction with her elemental powers to easily create deadly and reusable projectiles. Adrastia carried no weapon, preferring to use her advanced control over her magnetism powers. Forms Trivia * Adrastia treasures her Toa powers, and intends to hold onto them as long as she possibly can. Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism